hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hurricane Claudette (2999)
|type = Category 1 hurricane (SSHS)}}Hurricane Claudette was the first hurricane of the 2999 Atlantic Hurricane Season. Starting from a low by the Cape Verde Islands, the low moved westward, slowly becoming more organized. It remained a tropical low as it continued to move west. Its chance of formation increased as it neared The Bahamas, then it became a tropical depression on July 10. Tropical Depression Four was issued advisories by the NHC. Four moved northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name Claudette. Claudette continued moving northwest, strengthening into a hurricane, the first of the season. Hurricane Claudette issued Hurricane Watches and Tropical Storm Warnings for Florida. Claudette weakened back to a tropical storm, discontinuing the Hurricane Watches. Claudette made landfall in southern Florida, causing 3 million dollars, killing 3. Claudette weakened further to a tropical depression nearing the state of Louisiana. Tropical Depression Claudette made landfall in southern Louisiana, causing 4 million dollars, drowning 12. Claudette degenerated to a remnant low on July 15. The remnants moved north, bringing light rain. Claudette made landfall in an unusual place in Florida, not many storms had made landfall in southern Florida. Background Hurricane Claudette originated from a low near the Cape Verde Islands. The low moved westward, slowly becoming more organized and defined. The low became a tropical depression on July 10. The tropical depression moved northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, the third of the season. The tropical storm was named Claudette. Claudette strengthened more to reach hurricane strength, the first of the season. Hurricane Watches were issued for Florida. Claudette then weakened back to a tropical storm, discontinuing the Hurricane Watches. Tropical Storm Warnings remained in effect. Claudette made landfall in Florida, but unusually south. Claudette weakened to a tropical depression, making landfall in Louisiana. Meteorological history Hurricane Claudette originated from a tropical low that formed by the Cape Verde Islands. The low moved ]] westward, slowly becoming organized. Once moved over warm ocean waters, the low became a tropical depression, the fourth of the season. Tropical Depression Four moved northwest, strengthening into a tropical storm, receiving the name Claudette. Tropical Storm Claudette issued Tropical Storm Warnings for The Bahamas and Florida. Claudette made a very close landfall in The Bahamas, causing minimal damage. Tropical Storm Claudette then made landfall in Florida, causing 3 million dollars, killing three. Louisiana was in a direct hit by Tropical Depression Claudette. Tropical Depression Claudette dissipated on July 15. Preparations and impact Florida With a possible hurricane landfall, Florida residents were required to evacuate. Areas which aren't expected to get affected were areas where evacuees could stay until Claudette moves out of Florida. Hurricane Claudette weakened to Tropical Storm Claudette. Though it made landfall, it was unusually south. Florida sustained only 3 million dollars in damage, 3 people were killed when a 7-foot storm drowned them. Louisiana Tropical Depression Claudette made landfall in Louisiana, nobody was forced to evacuate. Some people did for safety concerns. Louisiana sustained more damage than Florida, with 4 million dollars in damage. 12 people when they snuck into a beach, yet were swept away by large rip currents. Claudette dissipated on July 15. Category:Atlantic hurricanes